my_little_poniesfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Florid
'Florid '— klacz, jednorożec. 20-latka, która ma życie ciężkie i smutne. Ponyfikacja PrincessaBluee. Przedstawicielka wiki. Jest widoma we tle. Jej zajęcie to opiekowanie się Karolem i praca w diamenciarni. Jest zaprzyjaźniona z Hope Light i Terix. Aktualnie zajmuje 1 miejsce w Najdłuższych stronach. Powstanie Gdy autorka kucyka chciała mieć OC, wtedy rozmyślała i chciała coś wymyśleć. Postanowiła, że będzie miała na imię Florida, ale jej się na kartce ta nazwa nie zmieściła, więc napisała Florid. Zapomniała o nazwie "Florida" i pisała Florid. Wygląd Grzywa i ogon Grzywa jest jasnoróżowa, tak samo jak ogon. Kolor grzywy jest tak jasny jak nigdy do tąd. Końcówki ma zaostrzone i zrulowane. Oczy Oczy Florid są koloru granatowego. Kolor oczu przypomina wszystkim o nocnym niebie i myślą, że jest zła, ale jest dobra. Desing oczu dzieli z Rarity, którą Florid uwielbia. Kolor oczu też dzieli z Rarity, bo jest jej bliższą rodziną. Róg Róg jest trochę inny od wszytkich rogów. Jej jest dłuższy, szczuplejszy i ma więcej mocy. Jej róg ma 10 cm długości. Kolor magii Florid to jest bardzo jasny-niebieski. Jeszcze nie umie czarować tak super, ale się uczy i chodzi do szkoły specjalnej. Kryształowa W kryształowej wersji Florid wygląda o wiele inaczej niż w normalnej. Jej grzywa błyszczy i ma szafirową opaskę. Ogon jest tak jasny jak grzywa i też ma z tyłu taką zapaskę szafirową. Róg wydaje się większy, ale jest tej samej długości, 10 cm, ale ma inny kolor magii. Jest jeszcze badziej jasny. Źrenice są krztałtu sześciokąta. Żęsy są bardziej dłuższe i widoczniejsze. Życiorys Źrebięce dni i noce Narodziny Florid urodziła się tam gdzie Pound Cake i Pumpkin Cake. Leżała tam z innymi źrebiętami. W nocy gdy wszyscy rodzice zabrali swoje dzieci do domu Florid została jako jedyna. Płakała przez całą noc. Następnego dnia jak pracownicy szpitalu przyszli zobaczyli, że jeszcze jedno źrebię leży. Pamiętali klacz, która dała do szpitala dziecko, ale nie przyszła. Pracownicy bali się, że będą ją musieli oddać do domu dziecka. Miały dni, tygodnie, miesiące, kwartały i nikt nie przychodził po małą. Tak jak myśleli od począdku zabrali ją do domu dziecka. Dzieci w schronisku szybko miały rodziny, a Florid ciągle jej nie miała. Samotna rodzina Klacz powiedziała opiekunkom, że idzie się przejść do Ponyville. Miała już 12 lat i nie musiała iść z opieką. Wtedy zauważyła dwoje kucyków, którzy chcą mieć małe dziecko, ale nie mogą. Usłyszała, że oni chcą iść za dwa dni do domu dziecka. Flord ucieszyła się, bo może za dwa dni wybiorą ją i nie będzie już mieszkała sama, bo wszystkie dzieci zostały już adoptowane. Minęły dwa dni państwo Rondelsów, bo takie mieli imiecia przyszli o 9 rano. Florid jak usłyszała ich głosy wyszła i udawała, że idze do toalety. Rondelsi zauwarzyli tą samą klacz, którą spodkali dwa dni temu. Powiedzieli, że chcą Florid, chociaż nie znali imienia to powiedziel klacz. Florid ucieszyła się i z wesołymi podskokami poszła z nimi.thumb|Wesoła wiadomością o adaptacji Florid myślała, że będzie samotna i tylko z nową rodziną, ale nie tylko Ją zaadoptowano, ale reszte dzieci z domu dziecka też. Zastanawiała się z kąd oni mają tyle dzieci skoro mówili, że nie mają źrebiąt? Męczarnie innych kucyków Florid miała szczęśliwe życie, ale nie zupełnie szczęśliwe. Była dręczona przez inne kucyki. Państwo Rondelsów bardzo lubieli i szanowali Florid, dlatego wszyscy jej dokuczają. Wszyscy byli niegrzeczni i nie słuchali się rodziców zastępczych. Klacz zawsze będzie pamiętała ten dzień, w którym poznała twoich zastępczych rodziców. Zawsze chodzi do tego miejsca i patrzy w nocne niebo. Mówi słowa takie, których żaden kucyk nie wypowiedział do tychczas. Chciała zobaczyć swoich prawdziwych rodziców i chciała też nie być dręczana. Wtedy zza krzaków wyskoczyły pozostałe dzieci z zastępczej rodziny. Mówią, że jak zrobi coś co ją o to poproszą to powiedzią jej co się stało z jej prawdziwą rodziną. Jej zadaniem było zrobić coś co nigdy nie zrobiła, czyli skrzywdzić jakieś źrebię. Ale tylko jedno było u nich najmniejsze i najmłodsze źrebię, Karol, 2 miesięczny ogierek, który został porzucony przez rodziców podczas gdy zostawili go w szpitalu. Florid zgodziła się, ale nie wiedziała co ma zrobić. Nie chciała skrzywdzić 2 miesięcznego kucyka, który jest bezbronny i niewinny, ale miała plan. Umówiła się z Karolkiem, że będzie udawać, że go bije i gdy inni zobaczą, że pobiła Karolka, wtedy zacznie płakać. Płapka Następnego dnia ogierek wstał bardzo wcześnie tak samo jak Florid. Karolek zaczął udawać, że śpi, a Florid, że go bije. Wtedy wszyscy wstali i mówiłą, że wreszcie będzie miała ochrzan od rodziców. Rodzice płaczem Karola obudzili się i mówią co się tu dzieje? Karolek ciągle płacze, bo nie chce by jego ulubiona osoba się na niego obraziła, że nie wykonuje poleceń. Florid mówi, że ona tego nie zrobiła tylko pozostali. Oni się zdziwil bo myśleli, że będzie mówiła o sobie, a mówiła o nich. Miny mieli takie złe, że rozczerwieniły się na całego. Florid cichuteńku się śmieje i mówi, że nie trzeba było mnie wciągać w takie złe żeczy. Po kilku dniach w tym samym miejscu gdzie spodkała pierwszy raz swoich rodziców zastępczych wyskoczyli ci co ją wciągneli z tym, że pobije Karolka. Mówią, że jak nie powie mamie w ciągu dwóch dni o tym, że ona to zrobiła to, że pobiła małego, zpuszczą jej manto i przywiążą do słupa. Klacz bała się, że mówią prawdę i postanowiła następnego dnia pójść do mamy i powiedzieć jej o tej "płapce". Wszystko wytłumaczyła, powoli i wyraźnie mamie. Mama zrozumiała i nie była na nią zła. Dzieciaki z rodziny zastępczej myślały, że nie powie, ale potem dowiedzieli się, że powiedziała. Po trzech dniach zza krzaków wyskoczyły źrebięta i nie zastali Florid. Lata młodzieńcze Ucieczka z domu zastępczych rodziców Florid nie podobało się bycie w rodzinie zastępczej więc jak rodzice spali to ona uciekła. Karolek się zasmucił i pomyślał, że coś z poprzednim planem coś nie wypaliło. Klacz zrobiła sobie siatę z kia i z chusty. Gdy chciała odpocząć i coś zjeść była przemęczona i nie wiedziała co ona spakowała, że było takie ciężkie. Otworzyła i... ku oczom napotyka Karolka. Była zdziwiona i myślała z kąd wziął się Karolek. Ogier miał wtedy 5 lat i bardziej rozumiał niż wtedy kiedy Florid miała 12 lat. Karolek ginie podczas przechadzki po Everfree Szli razem przez różnych rodzajów drogi i nagle znaleźli las, ale nie wiedzieli, że to las Everfree. Florid czuła się odpowiedzialna i bardzo odważna, powiedziała mu, żeby się nie martwił, ale Karol w głębi duszy się ciągle bał. Klacz była tak dumna z siebie, że do niej nic nie docierało. Ogier chciał na niej zagrać, żeby wreszcie ocknęła się i go pilnowała, ale nic nie dawało. Postanowił stać i stać w jednym miejscu, aż go nie posłucha. I tak się stało, Karol stał i stał i stał..., ale Florid nic nie mówi. Przeszła już tyle drogi, a ogier był daleko od niej. Gdy zapytała go o coś, wtedy zauwarzyła, że Karolka nie ma. Zaczęła wracać, ale go już tam nie było, a Karolek stał w tym samym miejscu, Florid do niego nie doszła bo była bardzo daleko od niego. Wtedy już wygasło z niej "...Jestem najleprzą opiekunką...". Postanowiła pobiedz dalej i zobaczyć czy tam nie został. "Znalezienie" Florid strasznie szybko biegła bo myślała, że znajdzie go. Wtedy zauwarzyła dwie małe kopyta i wielkie oczęta. Od razu wiedziała, że to Karol. Pobiegła i własnym oczom nie wierzyła, był przed jej oczami Karolek. Tak się ucieszyła, że nie mogła sobie wybaczyć tego, że ona go zgubiła przez własną głupotę. Powiedziała mu, żeby się pilnował bo potem dostaje wielkiego stracha, którego potem nie może się pozbyć. Wyszli z tego lasu i postanowili napisać na drzewie, że nie można tu wchodzić. Poszli dalej i postanowili wspiąć się na górę, bo zobaczyli Canterlot. Wielka wspinaczka Klacz razem z młodszym "bratem" postanowiła wspiąć się na górę. Bał się Karol, bo przecież jest na to za mały i bardzo się bał, bardziej niż wtedy. Powiedział, żeby się sama wspinała, a on zostanie. Zaczęła się burmuchać i zaczęła używać magii, żeby się przenieśli, ale była za bardzo słaba. Postanowiła, że weźnie go na plecy i przyczepi, żeby tylko nie spadł. Dwa dni później zostało jej niewiele wspinaczki, ale było jej ciężko z 5-letnim chcłopczykiem. Chciała już się poddać, a potem zobaczyła, że już jest na miejscu. Weszła zmachana i zziajana. Wszystkie kucyki się zdziwiły, bo nikt do tej pory nie wszedł cały na górę. Postanowili jej dać puchar, który zapamięta na zawsze. Każdy pytał jej się co chce? A ona odpowiedziała "odpoczynku". Powiedzieli jej, że zaprowadzą ją do najlepszego luksusowego spa. Canterlot Trudne znalezienie mieszkania Jak już oby dwoje opuścili spa niewiedzieli gdzie będą spać. Szukali u jakiś ludzi kucyków, ale nikt nie chciał ich. Mieli jakiś przyjaciół, którzy dawali im coś do schamania i tak im to nic nie pomagało. Wtedy jakaś osoba powiedziała, że zna taki dom, ale ten dom został opuszczony rok temu i nie wie, czy sie może zawalić. Dwójka dzieci nie słuchając drugiego pojegły. Długo bjegli i nic nie było widać. Wtedy Karol zauwarzył jakiś śliczniuchy dom. Florid już wiedziała, że to ten dom. Nie otwierając drzwi klacz wbiegła do domu. Zobaczyła go na własne oczy w środku. Był wielki i bardzo stary. Powiedziała, że potrzebuje tylko remontu. Największy Florid Wiedziała doskonale, że nie starczy jej na remoncik. Zastanawiała się co zrobić, ale najpierw postanowiło go zobaczyć w całości. Po godzinie zobaczyła już cały dom. Była zmęczona całym bieganiem i schodzeniem i wchodzeniem. Położyła się na wersalce i leżała tak długo, że zasnęła. Karol budził ją, ale nic nie zrobił specjalnego. Poszedł na dwór, już zaczynało się zrobić ciemno, a chciał zapisać się do szkoły i Florid zapisać do pracy, a wiedział, jaką chciała pracę klacz. Pobiegł bo myślał, że jeszcze nie jest za późno, na szczęście świętego kucyka jeszcze nie zamkneli. Florid już się przebudziła i powiedziała, żeby Karolek do niej przyszedł, ale nie przychodził. Wiedziała, że mógł uciec. Wyszła i szukała, pytała się, ale nie było go. Wtedy jak Florid wracała do domu była strasznie zła i postanowiło kogoś okraść. Po cichu weszła do domu i zabrała najcenniejsze żeczy z mieszkania. Uciekła pocichutku do domu i zastała w nim Karola. Była na niego zła i miała go ochrzanić, ale spał i nie chciałą go budzić ze snu. Wielka praca i wielkie przeprosiny do samej siebie Florid była taka zła, że nie chciała nawet spać. Bardzo bardzo się zastanowiła i dowiedziała się, że ukradła cenne drobiazgi. Nie pamięta nawet gdzie był ten dom. Minęło kilka minut do ochłonięcia jej. Przypomniała sobie gdzie była, ale musiała się spieszyć, bo słońce już wstawało. Szybko więc pobiegła do domu zabranych drobiazgów, ale już tam nie było nikogo. Klacz bała się, że już za późno, tylko nie wiedziała, że właściciel domu był tak zapracowany, że nie zauwarzył. Postanowiła wziąść drut i otworzyć dzwi, a potem odztawić cenności na miejsce przez powrotem lokatora. Szybko wleciała do domu i poodstawiała wszystko na swoje miejsce. Uciekła z domu i pobiegła do własnej chaty. Jak wróciła była już 9:55. Karolek myślał, że ktoś ją porwał, a Florid jak zobaczyła go na nogach już zaczęła na niego się wydzierać. Znalezienie pracy i pierwsze szczęście Florid chciała już nie kraść, więc poszła do pracy. Wiedziała jaki chce zawód więc szukała miejsc z tym zawodem. A tym zawodem było kopanie diamentów. Szukała, ale nie znalazła. Przeszła się do kanionów i zobaczyła ofertę, że jest jeszcze jedno miejsce dla kucyka kopiącego te kyształy. Florid pobiegła i podczas biegu jej róg się uruchomił, a potem... pojawiła się przy samej budce adaptacji. Szef kariery zgodził się, a potem klacz wkroczyła do kopania. Wszyscy w pracy się znali i musieli, chociaż to nie było w regulaminie. Powitali ją gorąco, a przecież się tego nie spodziewała. Wszystko jej wytłumaczyli, a potem się brała do roboty. Wszyscy jakieś diamenty znaleźli, a Florid całe mnóstwo kryształów typu diamenty, szmaragdy, rubiny, złoto... myślała, że już oni znaleźli więcej takich kryształów, ale nie znaleźli. Tylko diamenty, diamenty i jeszcze raz diamenty. Kopała i kopała i zauwarzyła dziwne połyskiwanie koloru żółtego i różowego. Wykopała i zobaczyła kryształ jakiego nikt na całym kucykowym świecie nie wykopał. To był kwiatek, właśnie tego koloru. Wszyscy nie mogli uwierzyć, że znalazła najbardziej trudny do znalezienia skarb. Kryształ nazywał się krystalio kwiat. Dzięki temu zdobyciu i szczęściu zdobyła znaczek przedstawiający krystalio kwiat. Relacje z kucykami Rarity Florid lubi modę i lubi Rarity. Nie lubi tego, że czasami dla niej jest jakąś kukłą, ale jakoś żyje. Bardzo by chciała, aby Rarity chociarz raz powiedziała jej "dziękuję za pomoc", albo "jesteś niezawodna od pomocy". Nigdy jej nie dziękuje, a bardzo by od niej tego chciała, bo nie miała nigdy takiej stylistycznej koleżanki. Hope Light Poznanie Hope Light i Florid nie było jakąś tam historią długą i rozwiniętą tylko któtką i normalną. Rozpoczęło się to wtedy kiedy Florid przyjechała do Canterlotu. Poszła do baru i siedziała sobie, aż tu nagle i nie spodziewanie zauwaźyła smutnego kucyka o imieniu Hope Light. Zapytała co ją dręczy i co się dzieje to odpowiedziała ** ****** ******* * *** **********. Florid pomogła klaczy w smutkach i cierpieniach http://images.wikia.com/sovq/images/b/b7/Awesome_icon.png. I tak się przyjaźniły do końca długich... lat .__. Terix To są najleprze przyjaciółki, BFF. Znają się od 6 lat. Kłucą się, Nawet za długo .__.. Poznały się w przedszkolu. Gdy Florid dołączyła do niego wtedy się pyta " Jak się nazywasz???", odpowiada "Terix! A ty!?", a na to Florid "Florid". Nie obrażając naszej stewardki, czyli autorki Terix, z każdym rokiem robi się coraz bardziej grymuśna ^^. Galeria Kategoria:Jednorożce Kategoria:Jednorożce ze znaczkiem Kategoria:Artykuły w edycji